Separation
by China Dolly
Summary: Shikamaru had thought fate was a cruel mistress. His heart stolen by the one man he could never have. Shounen Ai


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Note:** Another fic for Shikamaru's birthday

**Separation**

They sat beside each other, both staring emptily at the sky. The sounds of the forest around them didn't disturb this silent moment, the thunder in the distance would not scare them away. A breeze rustled leaves, teased the grass and a sigh broke the silence.

"So, happy birthday."

"Thanks." Was the answer, the voice belonging to a sharp-faced, brown-haired genius that went by the name of Shikamaru Nara. "Why are you here?" His voice was low, tinged with huskiness, spoiled by years of smoking.

A short, uncomfortable laugh left his companion and with a sideward glance he watched the youth rub the back of his head with the hand that wasn't clutching a piece of paper. "I can't visit my friend on his birthday?"

Shikamaru watched the blond man that sat beside him on the grass. He had changed the past years, his expression had hardened and the twinkle that used to shine brightly in eyes as blue as the sky had dimmed some. He wasn't as boisterous anymore and even though his goal in life was still the same, realisation had seeped into the man that he might not reach it in his life.

It saddened Shikamaru to know that he too had taken something from Naruto.

The guilt that had nestled itself deep into his mind began to work itself to the surface and he knew not whether to ignore it or apologize to the blond shinobi.

"I love him." Naruto suddenly spoke, his voice tinged with a sadness that had been there for years yet only now he dared to show it to someone. To Shikamaru, for the man would understand.

"I know." Shikamaru responded, turning his eyes away.

He knew he should not feel guilt for it had not been his decision nor his choice to take the man his friend loved away from him. He still thought it unfair. Naruto had loved the Uchiha long before Shikamaru even acknowledged the man's sole existence. Naruto had wanted to save Sasuke from himself, his hatred and the darkness that had threatened to consume him. Naruto almost _died_ trying to save the man he loved.

How he had fallen for the one man he couldn't stand, the one man he thought a coward and a fool Shikamaru did not know. It had happened on his first solo mission as a Jounin.

Then, running in to Sasuke Uchiha meant his mission would be aborted. Because even though he was a genius with a brain that could not be beat, he could not win from Sasuke. He had given up almost as easily as he had done during his Chuunin exams.

Yet instead of either killing him or leaving, the Uchiha had asked how things were. How was the village, how were his former friends? And they spoke for what seemed like hours, a bond forming neither wanted to acknowledge for it would only turn out to be something bad in the future.

But when night fell and neither had made a move to leave, they knew it was too late. They had opened up too much, talked too much and even though he felt weird admitting it, Shikamaru felt he understood Sasuke just a little bit more.

Sasuke, deprived of good company for some time now had un-characteristically asked for Shikamaru to stay until dawn.

That question, that vulnerability and those pleading eyes had changed Shikamaru's view of the avenger. It reminded him Sasuke was only human and that no matter how careless and cold-hearted his choices had been, he had feelings that could be hurt. And above all, it showed Shikamaru that Sasuke was lonely.

He had stayed, knowing he shouldn't yet he could not stop himself.

That night he had slept shoulder to shoulder with a missing-nin. And when he was roughly awoken by Sasuke who was suffering a nightmare, he comforted the man.

It had created a bond between them and when dawn came Shikamaru was reluctant to leave. He did not understand why, he had never felt like that and thus could not place it within the correct box.

Yet when Sasuke had kissed him, soft lips pressing against his own while rough hands pushed him against a large tree, he understood.

He had seen a side of Sasuke unknown to all and he had fallen for that soft, lonely and somewhat regretful side of the man that was called betrayer by many. And Sasuke felt the same.

In the end, it had been noon before he left and both young men had their heart fluttering and broken in a mere night.

Shikamaru had thought fate was a cruel mistress. His heart stolen by the one man he could never have.

"But I hate him too."

Naruto's sad voice pulled Shikamaru from his trip down memory-lane and a frown marred the Nara's features.

He knew he shouldn't ask. This was personal to Naruto, it wasn't his problem and he shouldn't make it his. Yet it was about the man he loved, and he couldn't stop himself even if he had tried. "Why?"

Naruto sighed, worrying his lip for a second before laughing bitterly. "Because he is ruining his life and yours along with it."

Shikamaru's head shot up, looking at Naruto with a shocked expression. He had told not a single soul about his meeting with Sasuke, how could Naruto know?

"I should hate you." Naruto said. "But you are my friend. You are making Sasuke happy and that is all I ever wanted for him." A sad smile appeared on his lips. "He loves you, you know."

Shikamaru swallowed. He had no clue how to act, what to say. Naruto was his friend and he had taken his one love away from said friend. "He should be in love with you." He muttered.

"I wished for that too when he wrote to me." Naruto admitted.

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke had written Naruto?

"He send me a large envelope and inside it were a note and a smaller envelope. He asked me in the note to give the other letter to you on your birthday."

Suddenly Naruto pushed the note which he had been holding tightly into Shikamaru's hands.

"I apologize for reading it, I couldn't help myself." He explained with a guilty expression. "When I read it I knew, though. I understand that he loves you. The contents of the letter prove it without needing the actual words." Naruto swallowed and closed his eyes, a small, sad smile settling on his lips. "I'll get over it, knowing that he'll have you. Because you love him in return, right?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Yes, I love him too." He admitted guiltily. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You shouldn't be." Naruto said. "Some things we can't change."

Shikamaru watched his friend stand up, facing him.

Naruto shrugged. "It'll be all right." He then sighed and turned, ready to walk away. "I hope that letter will make this day a bit better for you. I really meant what I said, Shikamaru. I'm happy for you." And with that said he walked away, not looking back.

Shikamaru sighed, watching Naruto's retreating back and saying: "You deserve so much more then what you're given."

Naruto just raised a hand, ignoring the statement before disappearing between the trees.

He watched the letter in his hands. This was Sasuke's present for his birthday.

Nervously he unfolded the paper and the amazement and happiness on his face visualized with every word he read.

He couldn't believe it.

Sasuke was settling things to return to Konoha. Sasuke was coming home, for him.

A gasp left his lips, his heart swelling happily when he read that last sentence.

_I love you, Shikamaru_

He let himself fall back onto the grass with a happy grin on his lips. This was the best birthday present ever.

There would be tons of hurdles, hundreds of things to take care of and a lof of plans to come up with to have the Uchiha accepted back into the village.

But it was worth it, Sasuke was worth it. Having the man he loved in his life without it being a secret, illegal even, was worth all the trouble he could think of.

A raindrop fell onto his face, followed by another. But Shikamaru could not push himself to move. He was overcome with a happiness that seeped through all of his veins and basked in that feeling for as long as he could.

And while watching the dark clouds pass by, the rain falling on his face and the wind rustling his clothing, he was sure that somewhere, Sasuke was looking at the same sky with a smile too.

**The End**


End file.
